A composite aircraft capable of lifting and transporting extremely heavy weights over limited distances at relatively slow speed is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,236. Heavy wind gusts interfere with the flight of such an aircraft and temperature variations vary the lifting effect of the lighter-than-air gas. The control console slung below the bottom of the lifting sphere is also subject to disruptive periodic swinging. An object of this invention is to provide a stable control and rigging for such a composite aircraft.